In computer networking, a wireless access point is a device that allows wireless devices to connect to a wired network to form a wireless local area network (WLAN). An access point typically connects directly to a wired Ethernet connection and provides wireless connections using radio frequency (RF) links (e.g., Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or other related standards) for other devices to utilize the wired connection. An access point may support the connection of multiple wireless devices to one wired connection.
Access points have wide application in corporate, public, educational, and home WLANs. A typical WLAN may include several access points attached to a wired network to provide devices with wireless access to the Internet or another wide area network. A hotspot is a public application of access points where wireless clients can connect to the Internet without regard for the particular networks to which they have attached for the moment. Further, access points are commonly used in home wireless networks to wirelessly connect all the computers in a home or office. The performance of access points can vary significantly depending on a combination of network, geographical, and hardware variables.